


My Prince Charming

by XxJeanne_QueenxX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, huge messy au, run by my self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxJeanne_QueenxX/pseuds/XxJeanne_QueenxX
Summary: Serena is a abused girl living in a 'abandoned' house in Viridian Forest. All she knows about herself is she is worthless.Ash is a strong and smart trainer and probably in the top three best Pokemon Trainers in Pallet High. When he gets a dare from the persistent Leaf, he goes along with it- to find Serena.After Ash saves her, she starts feeling strange. But can she realize what her feelings are before it's too late?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just wanted to mention Leaf doesn't have a cannon persona so I'm just sticking to my AU of her~

Serena Yvonne lay on her bed fidgeting. Her weak hands petted her Sylveon that had wrapped it's bows around her trying to give her comfort.

"Come over here!" Yelled her mother slinging her door open. In her hands was Serena's tiny lunch.

She went over there and took the food shaking with fear. Suddenly her mother socked her in the gut and Serena fell backwards her food landing on her face.

"Hah! You look ridiculous! Is all you're good for making a fool of yourself?" Her mom laughed and slammed the door. 

Serena shivered and tried to wipe the food off with a towel that she had been given only so she could clean everything. She salvaged what food she could and sat down quietly muching at the even smaller lunch.

Her Sylveon sat next to her and Serena reassured it everything would be fine and gave her the rest of her food.

 

She felt like a prisoner, always. Her window even had bars on it. As far she could tell she was locked up in some old house in the forest.

 

Meanwhile Ash Ketchum was sitting with his mom watching TV in his neat house in the city. Suddenly he got a call and he went out the room so not to disturb his mother taking it.

He was a student at Pallet High. When he answered the call it was a good friend of his Leaf. She said excitedly, "Ash I have a dare for you!~" 

"Really, what is it?" he asked.

"So you know that old abandoned house in the woods?" Leaf asked and Ash replied, "Yeah everyone does."

"Well... I was walking by training my Squirtle when I heard crying and yelling!It's obviously haunted." Leaf said and Ash rolled his eyes, "I'll bet you five dollars you were just hearing things."

"And I bet YOU five dollars if you break in you'll find something!"

"Woah, break in! Leaf, you're going into the extreme there!"

"Oh come on Ash, it's abandoned anyway it's not like anyone will care! And if you're so scared I'll go too."

"Yeah sure Leaf, if you'll get off my back."

"Ok great! See you there Friday!"

Then she hung up. Ash sighed and walked back to the room and sat back down Pikachu jumping on his lap.

"Just great.." he muttered to himself.


End file.
